Wotcher, Remus
by butwemadethemcocoa
Summary: Remus and Tonks' story and how they ended up together. All rights to J.K Rowling. (This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, but it has been edited). No longer being updated on this site. Can be found on Ao3.
Tonks was exhausted as she Apparated on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been a long day at the office after she had helped other members of the Order escort Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's to King's Cross. She opened the door slowly, praying she wouldn't disturb the old screaming portrait of the dusty house. Tonks caught herself before she tripped over the troll leg umbrella stand, and she internally congratulated herself for accomplishing this impressive feat.

A meeting was supposed to take place in the kitchen in 20 minutes, but deciding it would be a waste to go home just to leave again to go to Grimmauld Place, she had decided to visit her cousin before the meeting. Tonks knew he was bound to be in an unhappy mood about his godson going back to school.

 _I wonder if Remus is here._

Tonks inspected herself in a broken mirror hanging in the dimly-lit hallway. Deciding she didn't really like the dark blue hair she had changed into after lunch, she went back to her usual bubble-gum pink color.

A burst of laughter drifted from the kitchen downstairs. Tonks followed the bark-like sound, surprised to hear her cousin laughing when she had been sure he would be glum and miserable. She picked up a stray pile of parchment lying out of place on the floor, and she placed it on a nearby table before she descended the stairs to the kitchen in the basement. Her hand hovered over the doorknob before she heard her name mentioned.

"I don't fancy Tonks!" Remus Lupin cried out, exasperated.

"You've liked her ever since you met her at the first Order meeting. Don't deny it, Moony," Sirius taunted, using Remus's old nickname.

"I have not. We're just acquaintances; barely friends," Lupin shot back.

Tonks had frozen, listening to this conversation. When she had first met Remus, she thought he was a very quiet man with a kind personality. When she was told he was a werewolf, the new information had not changed her opinion; she thought he was one of the nicest people she had ever met.

Lupin and Tonks talked quite often, and when they did, it felt as if they were old friends. She hadn't really thought about dating or anything of the sort lately; she had been so focused on the Order and the war that was brewing in the wizarding world.

"Oh, come off it! Every time Tonks is in the room, you're the first to walk up to her, and every time you do, you smile! Smile! You hardly ever smile," Sirius teased.

"Tonks is a…very interesting person," Remus replied.

Tonks grinned.

 _A very interesting person?_

"You think she's a lot more than just interesting, if you ask me," Sirius laughed.

Tonks dragged her boot across the stone floor, unsure what to do. Her cheeks were hot. This was the last thing she would have thought she would overhear today. She wanted to walk in, but she couldn't because they would know she had been listening. There was a clink of glass on wood as one of the men set down their cups. Lupin seemed to have decided to let the argument go.

"We should clean up a little before everyone arrives. The meeting starts in 12 minutes," Remus stated as he stood up, pushing his chair back.

Tonks decided to wait at least 2 minutes before gracing them with her presence, so as not to cause suspicion, but she counted to 200, just to be safe, and then she turned the doorknob.

"Wotcher," Tonks winked as she entered the room, hoping her cheeks weren't still red. The shattering of glass greeted her.

Tonks whipped out her wand and repaired the glass cups that had fallen from Lupin's hands to the floor. She tried not to smile.

"Erm- hello! Thanks, Tonks," Remus said awkwardly as Sirius snickered in the corner, tidying up newspapers and parchment resting on a table.

"No problem. Sorry I just burst in," Tonks replied, glaring at her cousin briefly. She could hear Kreacher muttering somewhere on the stairs that led to the kitchen, speaking about disgusting and vile werewolves. Tonks was tempted to cast a nasty curse on him.

"Oh, no, it was my fault. How was work?" Remus asked conversationally.

"Oh, same as usual," Tonks answered airily. "Mad-eye had us doing research all day and checking on You-Know-Who's pals, so I'm pretty tired."

"Sounds better than being stuck here all day," Sirius said bitterly.

Neither Tonks nor Lupin had the opportunity to reply to this because other members of the Order were beginning to show up. Arthur had just gotten back from work, and Molly had been out doing errands after dropping off the kids.

"Hello, Tonks," Greeted Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice as he walked through the door.

"Hi," Tonks replied smiling.

Kingsley proceeded over to Arthur to talk about something when Tonks adjusted her gaze and she noticed Remus had been watching her. He looked away quickly, and struck up a conversation with Dedalus Diggle.

In a couple of minutes, everyone was there, so they all sat down and talked about plans and discussed the usual Order business. Reports were delivered and assignments were given out, but towards the end, Tonks hadn't been told if she had to do anything.

She looked up at Remus and she smiled faintly before wiggling her eyebrows, trying to make him laugh. He grinned and when Tonks glanced over at her cousin, he was maliciously smirking. Lupin, noticing Sirius, returned his attention to Kingsley, appearing to be embarrassed.

 _Remus has a nice smile._


End file.
